zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Comms Officer
The Comms Officer is an Irken that works on the Massive, who made his debut in "Megadoomer", accepting a transmission from Zim, who is thanking the Tallest for sending him the Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech, and moments later telling his leaders that they were getting a transmission from planet Meekrob in which Invader Tenn is in terrible despair due to the Malfunctioning SIR Units. He was later seen towards the end of the episode where he told his leaders that the Megadoomer had self destructed and accepted a transmission from Tenn, witnessing the carnage the SIR Units were causing to her exposed Base of Operations. The Comms Officer makes a few cameo appearances in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars" as he's the one who cuts Zim's transmission at Red's inssistance, told his leaders that their weapons were offline when they were being chased by The Resisty, and was one of the many Irkens horrified to see the Massive being flown into a sun. He would later return for ''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus'' with a much larger role, as he was the only crew member who talked to Red and Purple during the course of the movie. This implies that he is a high ranking officer because he might be the second tallest Irken on the Massive, next to his immature leaders. He was the one that told the Tallest that they were receiving a transmission but didn't tell them it was from Zim, leaving them to be surprised when it connected. Later, after Zim moved the Earth, he was the one who discovered that the planet and the Florpus Hole created by its displacement were now in their path, much to the chagrin of the Tallest. He repeatedly tried to get the Tallest's permission to change course to avoid both Zim and their impending doom, but they refused as they didn't want to, thinking that turning isn't fun. The Comms Officer, not thinking that it's a big deal, wants to just steer around the life destroying space hole, which is the safer and more logical course of action. However, he is overruled by the Tallest, who suddenly decide to blow up the Earth as they're "great at blowing stuff up." He blows up an ice cream truck spaceship at Purple's command and tries to reason with his leaders, only for the Tallest mock him for trying to do the smart thing rather than simply obey their orders. This appeared to make him start resenting his leaders' treatment of him, but he never comments or otherwise reacts to it. He follows the orders to warm up the Massive's cannons and is last seen trying one last time to get the Tallest to turn, only to be predictably ignored and asked why he's "so negative" by Purple. He presumably shared his leaders' fate as they were turned into puppets and left in a dimension of fire, leaving them in agony. Personality Despite his limited screen time, its quite evident that the Comms Officer is very intelligent but is usually ignored by the Tallest, which constantly frustrates him as he was desperate to save not only their lives but the Irken Armada and Operation Impending Doom II as well. Unfortunately his lazy leaders don't listen to reason and cared more staying on course, even when being mocked he still holds his tongue, showing a great deal of patience and persistence as he never gave up trying to convince Red and Purple to change course. He seemed to be hard working, which is to be expected as he has to constantly alert to whatever dangers may come the Massive's way, he's also usually the one that informs the Tallest of anything worth telling, despite his implied military background, he is not fearless as the Comms Officer was visibly horrified when the Massive as flying towards a sun and was equally disturbed when they were moments away from entering the Florpus Hole. Despite this, he's still shown to be loyal to the Irken Empire as he didn't dared disobey a direct order from the Tallest, though he along with his peers stole their snacks when they threw them on the floor and its implied to love destruction like the rest of his race as he was content with fiering the Bridge cannons in an attempt to kill The Resisty. Facts of Doom *The fact that he was clearly seen resenting the Tallest as they were mocking him may hint at the possibility of the Comms Officer being a defective. ** Interestingly, like Zim, he also seems to use a certain "exaggerated tone" when pronouncing certain words, which may be another hint of him being a defective. ** Despite this, he is perhaps the smartest Irken on the Massive. *He was voiced by Fred Tatasciore who would reprise his role for the movie and has also voiced characters such as Captain Lard Nar and Mr. Dwicky. ** Despite being credited for voicing Lard Nard in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars" for some reason he was not credited for voicing the Comms Officer. * Even though he looks like any other communications officer, he is distinguishable only by his voice and facial expressions as his peers seem to be indifferent to the Florpus Hole and keep working. * Its more than likely that the Comms Officer knows how to pilot several other Irken vehicles aside from the Massive. * After the movie premiered, the Comms Officer quickly became quite popular in the fandom. *His name is unknown. *In Latin America, the fanbase has unofficially dubbed him "Carlos". Category:Irkens Category:Irken Empire Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:TV movie